


Moments Alone

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Gem Sex, Gem touching, Illustrations, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentioned stevonnidot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Peridot and Steven enjoy an evening alone together.Dom Peridot, Sub Steven.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Moments Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some fluffy PIV. Enjoy!

It’s late in the evening. Steven doesn’t need to be asleep yet, though, since he has no obligations tomorrow, and as a result, Peridot has snatched up his time to “rub her tits all over his body,” as Connie once illustrated. He’s pretty sure that she’s never done that to him and it makes him wonder what the girls get up to when they are alone. He’s sure that they wouldn’t mind if he asked – they are, after all, all part of the same polycule – but he wants them to have their own time and space.

“Well?” she says. He’s been staring at her bluegreen pussy for a little longer than he really needed to. She gives his hair a little tug, and he snorts at her before leaning forward to apply his tongue to her slit.

Gems don’t have slick in a traditional human sense, but Peridot likes to make her own for the purposes of sex. Today, it tastes like mint, or maybe mint bubblegum specifically. He uses his tongue to gently coax her inner lips out from the outer ones, then slips it between, all the way up to the pert nub at the top. She shudders above him. She’s beautiful. He slides his hands up her back and gently rubs along her simulated spine through the soft layer of fat wrapped around her form. Her skin is still poreless and smooth, but she’s taken to giving herself a little body hair here and there, making her otherwise glossy skin soft like a human being’s.

He kneads her love handles and sucks gently on her clit, warmth bubbling in his own belly at the sound of her little panting moans. She pulls on his hair harder, causing a little sting. She’s leaning over him more and grinding her cunny into his mouth, and he wishes he could reach up and grab one of her dense breasts, run his finger along the nipples she’s created, lick and suck her skin there as well. She’s small, and he knows his six feet of muscle and diamond ability could flip her and toss her onto the bed no problem, but he isn’t in control. That’s her position, as his certified kindergartner. Compared to her, Steven is nothing but a newly formed quartz, beginning his first tasks in honor of gemkind. He runs the back side of his tongue under the hood of her nub and then flicks it back to the delicate skin inside her pussy.

He can feel her legs tremble and jerk as he coaxes her towards her first orgasm, her fingers tangled and tugging at his hair, hips jerking forward. He can feel his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. As much as he would like to indulge himself, he ignores it, heart beating fast, sucking her through completion. She shudders and pants above him.

“Okay, stop,” she says, and he lets his mouth fall open as she climbs off his face. He takes a deep breath as she collapses against the bed. “Thanks, Steven.”

“Yeah,” he says. It’s a little breathy still.

“That was really nice,” Peridot says. Steven isn’t sure where she’s going with this, so he just folds his hands on his chest and waits for her. “You know, I’ve been walking around all day. Do you think you could give me a foot massage?”

“O-oh, sure!” he says. He rolls over onto his belly. She sits on the pillows at the head of the bed – no doubt getting cum all over them, green fucker – and then gets his hands on her feet. They’re so tiny in comparison to his big meaty palms, but that just means it’s easy to run his thumbs from the heel to the balls of them, right along her arch. She wiggles her toes.

“Ohhhh…”

Spurred on by the little sound, dick throbbing, Steven rolls the balls of her feet between the bases of his palms, toes cupped under his fingers. He can feel them press against the inside of his joints as he pushes the meat of his hands back and forth along her feet. She makes another little cum-drunk moaning sound.

He runs his thumbs along her arches again, slow and hard, and then he peeps up between her feet. “Peri?”

She laughs at his puppydog eyes. “Alright you big hunk of rock,” she says. “Get your dick out and get up here.”

He clambers onto the bed, heart beating a little fast, and sighs in relief when he gets his pants open. She sure likes to taunt him sometimes. Steven stares at his dick for an extended moment.

“Where do you want it?”

“In my pussy, stupid,” Peridot says.

Steven blushes at her, climbing over her, but she pushes him back into a sitting position and clambers onto his lap, guiding the tip of his cock to her entrance.

“This okay?”

“Y-yes please, My Peridot!”

“Excellent work, diamond,” she says, and lowers her body onto him, encapsulating him in the warmth of her throbbing pussy. Spikes of energy roll up and down his spine and he takes in a deep breath. His stamina is better than it used to be, but it’s been half an hour since Peridot took his shirt off, and he’s kind of dying. Peridot waits, though, and he hugs her against his chest until the edge alleviates a little.

“Can you handle this?”

“Dude,” he says.

She giggles into his chest hair.

“Hey!”

Peridot rolls her hips. “Touch my gem,” she says, and despite still feeling a little indignant, Steven moves to obey. He puts his hands on her shoulders and massages the muscle directly under her collarbone. She opens her mouth to scold him but he leans forward to kiss her forehead and starts moving his hips at the same time.

Her gem is hard and hot under his tongue. Her cunt keeps clenching around him.

“yes, yes, yes,” she whispers as he runs his tongue up and down her true form. She’s got one hand between her legs, rubbing against his base and her clit, and another pressed against his own gem.

Gem touching isn’t exactly an erotic feeling on its own, but now, with his cock buried deep in his girlfriend and his lips against _her_ gem, he’s close to coming again. He can feel Peridot’s pleasure building as he loses grip on his own mental self-control and lets his Diamond empathy powers slip in. He wants her to come first, so he lets his trembling hands sink below her collarbone to her breasts, running his fingers around the nipples. It’s an awkward position, but Peridot’s noises make up for it as she jerks rigid and comes hard against his throbbing cock. She grips his gem and his cock simultaneously, and Steven is drawn to the painful edge.

“Peridot,” he whimpers. Every bone in his body is tingling.

“I love you, Steven,” She breathes. “You can come.”

Steven’s vision whites out as he comes.

It’s not actually his most intense orgasm, but it’s good. He gasps in air until his vision returns, blood pumping. At least he hasn’t pulled a muscle in his foot this time, he notes. Peridot is hugging him, and as a result his face is no longer pressed against her head. They sit for a moment, pleasure washing over them.

“I want some tea,” Peridot says, slipping gingerly off his softening cock.

Steven collapses onto the bed.

“Do you want some?” She asks.

“Myeah,” he mumbles into a pillow.

He catches a glimpse of one of her smaller smiles as she slips out of the room.

It’s crazy to think of how he fell in love with his two amazing girlfriends. Nothing short of an intergalactic conflict could ever bring him and Peridot together, and yet there they were, stuck at each other’s hips. She’s always been Peridot, _his_ Peridot, since the start, but she’s mellowed so much with time and support. She’s no longer a pawn in anyone else’s conflict.

Peridot comes back into the room a moment later, his cum cleaned off her leg, holding two teacups in one hand and two metal cereal bowls hovering over the other. The metal bowls had only taken so much getting used to, especially considering their utility in a household containing the dot. She puts the tea down on the table and hands him the cereal.

“Post-orgasmic cereal is a must,” she says, bowing.

“Yes. It is a serious matter.” Steven returns. He delicately scoops a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chews. “Yes, this is adequate.”

They both crack up laughing.

“What do you want to do next?” she asks, sitting cross-legged next to him. “I think I’m all fucked out.”

He looks at the clock. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal for him to stay up a little longer.

“Can we watch Camp Pining Hearts?”

“That old show?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure,” Peridot says, “But we already know the ending.”

“That’s what makes it fun,” he says.

She grins at him and turns on the TV.


End file.
